


A diffrent journey

by Sorey_Mikleofan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Almost like the book except Percy's diffrent, Crossover, Dominant and Submissive Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hope you'll still read it, I'm making Percy and Mikleo brothers, M/M, Make out scenes, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessiveness, Sorry for the bad Grammar, there will be impliment of making love, yes I changed my mind so please don't be mad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorey_Mikleofan/pseuds/Sorey_Mikleofan
Summary: Percy and Mikleo are two boys who believe there ordinary but they'll soon discover that they're anything but ordinary.





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! juts a quick thing, I know Grammar isn't my strong suit and I'm so sorry it's awful but I hope you all will still like this story and Kudos are very welcome and Bad comments aren't welcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess yeah I decided to change this because I didn't know where I was going with this so yeah I hope you still like it.  
> Only good reviews please and sorry for bad grammar.

What a storm.

It hasn't let up in five days which is weird. My mom told me not to worry to much about it because it would pass tomorrow. Yet, even with that news I still felt that this storm wasn't normal and I didn't know why. I signed as I looked out my window again.

I was so bored so I decided to go see if my mother needed help with dinner. But before I could I saw a bright light came out of nowhere. When it died down I looked to see something white and teal color below. I climbed out my window and went down the fire escape.

Once I was down I took a closer look and to my surprise it was a boy with white hair and teal robs. There was even a note: 

**Dear Perseus,**

I was surprised to see my name on this note but I continued reading,

**Dear Perseus,**

**I'm sure your shocked that we know your name. Rest assure we are friends. We would like for you and your mother to take care of this boy. He is know like you Perseus so he will need a loving family and we're sure that you two are the one's for the job. Give this letter to your mother, she'll understand.**

**From F**

I looked back to the boy. I had no clue who this person was so I put the note in my pocket and put the boy on my back. I climbed back up the fire escape. Once I was back in my room I put the boy onto my bed and went to get my mom.

I found her finishing up dinner,

"Oh Percy perfect timing would you please put down the-" she gasped "Percy why on earth are you wet?" She asked me drying me off with a towel.

"Mom there was this bright light and a boy came out of no where" I told her and she stopped and looked at me.

"What?" She asked and I pointed to me room.

"He's on my bed" I said walking back to my room and she followed. 

When she went in she gasped again and walked to the bed. She touched his head to check his temperature.

"Oh, right mom there was also this" I said handing over the note to her so she could read it. She was shocked to say the least and went out of my room. I wanted to follow her but a hand grabbed my wrist and I looked to see it was the boy.

He opened his eyes and it was a amathyst color, he looked at me in confusion,

"Who are you?" He asked and I smiled.

"My names Percy, Percy Jackson," I told him "and you are?" I asked and he looked down.

"M-Mikleo" he said and I smiled,

"Nice to meet you" I said and he smiled a little.

"So, do you know where your from?" I asked and he shock his head,

"I'm sorry I don't really remember anything besides my name" he said and I nodded.

"That's ok" I told him and he nodded.

Then my mom came back with a sad expression on her face. When she saw Mikleo she smiled,

"Oh, so your awake" she said but then laughed because Mikleo hid behind me.

"It's ok Mikleo this is my mom Sally" I introduced and my mom smiled and stretched out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" she said. Mikleo slowly came out and shock her hand and nodded.

"So, Mikleo would it be okay with you if we became your family?" She asked which surprised both of us.

"What?" He asked,

"Would you like to be apart of our family?" She asked and he looked down.

"Why would you want me" he asked.

"Why wouldn't we want you?" I asked and he looked at me. Granted I had no idea what was going on I went with it, "Besides maybe we can help you find out who you are?" I said.

He starred at me for awhile before smiling,

"I would really appreciate that" he said and my mom smiled.

"Let's talk more over dinner" she said walking out again. I stretched out my hand.

"Let's go" I said and he smiled taking my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but I hope you all like it.


	2. Shepherd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Mikleo are on vacation in Florida and they meet some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter I hope you all like it and please no bad comments and again sorry for bad grammar

I swear Mikleo's more exited about this then I am.

Since we finished High school without any problems our mom thought it would be nice to surprise us (Mikleo) with two tickets to see Shepard, and no I don't mean the person who tends sheep. I mean the pop star everyone loves so much.

Well Mikleo claims he only respects him and just because we've only had three years together I could tell he was lying. That and also Mikleo always writes his name when his in La La land.

I looked at him to see he was nervous. Unlike me Mikleo wears glasses for reading and he wears nicer clothes where as I just put whatever on and I still look good.

I looked around until I cringe,

"Duck" I said and we went down.

"What the heck Percy?" Mikleo asked and I pointed to a girl. When he show her she  signed "Why's she here?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Well your not the only one who loves 'Shepherd' you know" I said and he blushed.

"I-I don't love him, I respect him there's a big difference" he said crossing his arms.

I laughed.

"Right respect, you say that but your blush tells me differently" I said which just made him blush harder.

Of course our luck wasn't good so Nancy found us.

"Well if it isn't the losers" she said and he looked at her, "Why are you hiding finally realized how weird looking you are" she said and Mikleo looked down. I just glared at her.

"Leave him alone Nancy don't you have anything better to do?" I asked and she just rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do but I wanted spend some time with you before you two leave me forever" she sarcastically said.

"I'm seriously counting the days" I said and she laughed.

"Oh, come on just admit that your brother is a weirdo," she said "I mean who has white hair, the only time I've seen white hair is in animes" she said and Mikleo just grabbed my shirt.

"Look Nancy I'm trying really hard not to punch you in the face so let's both do each other a favor and walk away" I said and she pouted.

"Oh, now, now you wouldn't hit a lady now would you" she said and I was shocked.

"Oh my gods your a girl," I said sarcastically "and all this time I thought you where a guy" I said which caused Mikleo to laugh and Nacy to blush and glare.

"Now listen you-" she didn't finish because a girl with red hair showed up.

"I hope there's no problem here" she said and Nancy smiled.

"None at all we were just chatting" she said before leaving. I rolled my eyes before looked to Mikleo,

"You ok?" I asked and he nodded and I looked at the girl,

"Thanks for showing up when you did" I said and she smiled.

"It's no problem I always hate people who think their better then others" she said and I now respected her.

"I'm Percy by the way, this is my brother Mikleo" I introduced us and she nodded.

"The names Rose," he introduced herself and I nodded "So, you guys here to see the show?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, Mikleo's a big fan," I said and he glared at me "Oh, I'm sorry I mean Mikleo really respects him" I said and she laughed and Mikleo looked down in embarrassment.

Rose just continued laughing.

"Well then why don't you two come on inside" she said and we looked at each other before shrugging and fallowed her inside.

"Do you work here or something?" Mikleo asked and she just smiled.

"You can say that," she said "I'm Sorey's financial manager" she said and I smiled.

"So his Manager" I said and she nodded.

"Yeah pretty much" she said and I nodded and looked at Mikleo who was looking down,

"So, where are you taking us?" I asked.

"Well you want to meet Sorey don't you" she said and I saw Mikleo blush and I smiled.

"Why, aren't you afraid that we'll do something bad?" I asked and she shock her head,

"Not really after what I saw I think Sorey would love to meet you both" she said and I nodded.

We walked past a few security guards as well as watching a few fans trying to get in which was kind of funny. We made it to a dressing room where we saw a brunet walking back and forth.

"Rose have you seen my books?!" he asked and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Sorey you would lose your head if it wasn't attached to you" she said and he laughed nervously.

"Yeah I guess that's true," he said,

"Wow he's more disorganized then I thought he was" I said and Mikleo elbowed me, "Ow!" I said and he shock his head.

Then the boy turned towards us and stopped,

"Oh, I didn't know you brought others here" he said blushing "well that was embarrassing" she said and Mikleo laughed.

"It could have been worse" he said and the boy stared at him in aw "what?" Mikleo asked.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask is your hair naturally light blue...?" he asked and Mikleo looked down but nodded "Wow, its beautiful" he finished which made Mikleo blush but smiled. I smiled before walking to Rose,

"I feel the love in the room don't you?" I asked and she nodded.

"It's disgustingly cute" she said and I nodded. I signed before turning to walk out,

"When those two get out of La La land could you tell Mikleo that I'm going to call our mom?" I asked and she nodded as I went out.

Ok so I lied about calling my mom but in my defense I just wanted to give Mikleo a chance to not be teased and talk to his respected idol. I signed as I looked around, then for some reason the wind picked up and a piece of paper landed on my leg, I picked it up and read it:

**New Greek exhibit at the Museum of Natural History.**

It sounded interesting after all Mikleo and I never really visited a museum with Greek stuff. Granted, Greek was one of the few languages that we've been able to translate besides Latin as well.

Mom says it could be because of our ADHD but I wasn't so sure about that. I put the paper in my pocket and went back inside since I figured they've had enough time.

When I walked in I saw Rose falling asleep,

"Did I miss something?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Oh nothing much, just those two flirting with each other" she said and I looked to see they were still talking. Also, Sorey was holding a book, I was guessing he found what he was looking for.

"Come on Sorey your on in five minutes" Rose said and they looked at us.

"Right, sorry Rose," he said then turned to Mikleo "We'll continue this argument later" he said and Mikleo nodded.

"Aggred and be prepared to be wrong" Mikleo said and then they just stared at each other.

Rose and I just rolled our eyes, Rose walked up and started dragging Sorey.

"Come on lover boy time to go" she said and they waved us bye.

I looked at Mikleo who was blushing and smiling, I couldn't help but smile as well,

"So, you just respect him right?" I asked and this time he glared at me. 

"Oh, shut up Percy" he said and I laughed as we walked out to enjoy the show.

Then I remembered about the flyer and gave it to Mikleo,

"Do you want to check it later?" I asked and he read it over before smiling.

"Why not, after all it gives us a chance to work on our Greek for college" he said and I nodded.

Mikleo put the flyer in his pocket and we went to go find our sets. Before the show started I had to ask Mikleo what they were actually talking about,

"Well at first we were talking about my hair but after that I helped him find his book," then he smiled "which so happened to be the celestial record" he finished and I know he was happy about that.

According to a teacher we had in freshman yeah the Celestial Record was that last proff the world had that Shepard and seraphim actually existed once upon a time.

Ever since then Mikleo's always wanted to read it. Granted it would be a little challenging for him because of our dyslexia but he's read worse.

"Anyway, after that we started talking about the theory of the Shepard and it just went from there" he finished and I nodded.

"well I'm happy for you Mikleo" I said and he smiled. 

Then the show started.

After the show we found Rose by the exit,

"There you two are I was worried I missed you" she said and we were confused,

"Why?" We both asked.

"Sorey wants to talk to you guys again" she said walking and we followed her, when I was closer I asked,

"Don't you mean Mikleo?" I asked smiling and all she did was smile and nod, that just made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mikleo asked and I shock my head.

"Nothing" I said as we continued walking.

When we made it back to Sorey's dressing room we saw him reading.

"Well here's our guests" Rose said and he looked up and smiled. He stud up and walked to us, this time he looked at me,

"Sorry about ignoring you earlier" he said and I shock my head.

"Your good," I said "after all it's nice to meet someone who hasn't made fun of my brother" I said and Mikleo looked at me.

"Percy!" He said and I ignored him,

"Made fun of?" Sorey asked and I nodded,

"Yeah everyone always made fun of him because of his hair" I said.

"You mean like that girl from earlier?" Rose asked and I nodded.

"Nancy, honestly she lives to make my life miserable" Mikleo said and I nodded,

"I'm always the one to pick a fight with her and end up getting in trouble" I said and they looked at me.

"Do you regret doing that?" Sorey asked and I shock my head.

"Nope, I'd do it all over again if it meant keeping those jerks away from my brother" I said and that caused Mikleo to blush.

"Percy!..." he said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked and I looked to Sorey who was smiling.

"Now that's a real big brother for you" he said and I smiled,

"Thanks" I said.

"Your really Lucky to have him Mikleo" Rose said and Mikleo nodded,

"That I am" he said and I winked at him and he just smiled. Then he turned to Sorey,

"Ok, enough of this depressing thoughts" he said "Back to what I was saying there is no why the shepherd died out that year" he said and Sorey smiled.

"But it is I can even show you" he said and the walked over to the books.

I signed and shock my head,

"Hey, wana come with me to get some coffee?" Rose asked and I nodded and we left.

When we got to Starbucks Rose got a  lattè and I got a frappé. We sat down and talked,

"So is it just you and Mikleo?" She asked and I shock my head.

"No we still have our mom, my dad left before I was born" I said and she looked confused.

"So, you two aren't brothers by birth?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, we found Mikleo three years ago," I said "After that my mom kind of adopted him and ever since then we've been inseparable, we practically go everywhere together" I said and she smiled.

"Must be nice" she said and I nodded,

"Yeah," I said "what about you and Sorey? Do you guys have any siblings?" I asked and she nodded,

"Well I do," she said "I have an older brother named Dezel he's cool at time but sometimes a pain in the butt" she said and I laughed.

"Does that mean that Sorey's an only child?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah," she said looking down "Don't get him wrong he would love to have a sibling but his mom got into an accident so she can't have anymore" she said and I looked down.

"She doesn't want to adopt?" I asked and she shock her head.

"They didn't have the money at fist" she said and I was shocked.

"So, that's why he became a pop star" I said and she nodded.

"Yep now they have the money, Selene is just waiting for the right time" she said and I nodded.

"So, why are you telling me this?" I asked and she shrugged,

"Don't know," she said "But for some reason when I see Sorey talking to Milkleo it's the most happiest I've ever seen him" she said and I nodded.

"I know the feeling," I said and she looked at me "It's hard for Mikleo to talk with strangers, especially about topics he loves and with Sorey he just goes with the flow" I said and she nodded.

"Well here's hoping that they still be in each other's life" she said raising her cup and I meet her half way.

That's when Mikleo and Sorey came down and Sorey was wearing a hat and sun glasses.

"Alright Rose got the call from the boss to come home" he said and she nodded. I was guessing boss meant mom.

"Is that a chocolate frappé?" Mikleo asked and I took one more sip before giving it to Mikleo who happily took.

"Wow, you two even share drinks, you must be close" Sorey said and we nodded.

"It helps us save money on trips like this" I said and Mikleo just nodded.

"Now that's cleaver" Rose said and I smiled.

"Well I guess we should head out as well," I said getting up "Ready to go Mikleo?" I asked and he nodded.

"You have my number right?" Sorey asked Mikleo who blushed but nodded.

"Yeah I already have it on my phone" he said and Sorey smiled.

"Good," he said "I'll text you later" he said.

"Okay" Mikleo said and he smiled widened. Then he turned to me,

"Next time we'll talk more," he said "Promise" he finished and I nodded.

"I'm looking forward to it" I said as Sorey and Rose started leaving to the back.

"You still want to go to the Museum?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yep especially since we still have daylight" he said as we started walking to the Museum.


	3. Demigods?

When we got to the museum we paid five dollars each and went inside. It was bigger than I thought it was. I looked to Mikleo to see him smiling at his phone.

“So, is Sorey going to be my future brother-in-law?” I asked and he stopped and blushed.

“W-what, no that’s not-” he shuddered and I laughed.

“Easy Mikleo, I’m just kidding” I said as he looked down “But in all seriousness, you seemed to really like Sorey” I said and he smiled.

“He’s really kind and sweet Percy,” he said before frowning and looked down “But I doubt he would want me as a mate” he said and I rolled,

“Oh, come one Mikleo,” I said and he looked back at me “Sorey would be crazy not to, I mean come on he totally has a crush on you” I said as he blushed again.

“W-what no he doesn’t!” Mikleo said and I laughed again.

“Oh, please he complemented you and talked with you the entire time” I said and he just blushed harder.

“Oh…Shut up Percy” he said as he stomped off towards the Greek section and I ran after him.

When we got there, we started translating the language and tried figure out how things where what was happening in the pictures and trying to figure out what things happened. There was a point where we made it to the center and that’s when Mikleo started complaining.

“This isn’t even Greek, it’s more like a different continent!” he said and I looked closer, one was a pair of old gloves with a symbol of prophecy on it. I don’t exactly know which one but I knew it meant prophecy. The other one was an old hair pin with a blue bow on it. It might not have been Greek but it was interesting.

“Where do you think they’re from?” I asked and he shrugged.

“I don’t know but I know it doesn’t belong here” he said and I nodded.

“Neither should you” a voice said and we looked around until we turned to see a lady with brown hair and a long red dress walk in.

“Um I thought this was opened to the public?” I asked and she rolled her eyes,

“I wasn’t talking about this stupid museum or you,” she said and I glared “I was talking about Mikleo” she said and we were shocked.

“How do you know my name?” he asked and she rolled her eyes.

“Because we meet before back when he was a seraph and the sub lord to the Shepard” she said and I looked at him and he was shocked.

“I was a what?” he asked and I looked back at the woman,

“Who are you exactly?” I asked and she smirked.

“My name is Carline Line and I’m going to be the future Missis Shepard” she said and I had no clue if she was kidding or crazy.

“Um aren’t your kind of old for a twelve-year-old boy” I said and she glared at me.

“I’ll show you old” she said and out of know where came sword and our eyes widened,

“How on earth did she get that past security?” Mikleo asked and I shrugged.

“Now you my dear boy have two option,” she said walking towards us “You can walk away and let me kill Mikleo or you both can die together” she said and I looked down,

“Percy, you should go,” He said and I looked at him “Tell mom I’m thankful for everything she’s done and I love her, and if you see Sorey make sure he never marries this werido” he said and he came forward.

“Oh, how noble just like old time,” she said and raised her arm “Good bye Mikleo at least this time I know you’ll be dead” she said and I couldn’t believe this.

My brother was willing to die just because this werido wanted him dead, I mean come on we don’t even know if she’s even sane. I stepped in front of him and she looked confused,

“Percy what are you doing?” Mikleo asked and I turned to him.

“I’m not going to let you die because this weirdo says so,” I told him “For all you know she could be lying!” he said and he looked down.

“Whatever killing two is just as fun” she said and before we know she was about to stab us but then a light engulfed us. Then I heard a clamp like medal against medal and when I opened my eyes I saw I was holding her sword,

“What?!” she demanded as she pulled back.

“Percy, how did you-?” he asked and I looked down and saw I was wearing light blue boots, and a white pants and a white long tailed coat with blue, light blue and teal designs I was wearing gantlets that looked like fingerless gloves and I even say the tips of my hair had turned blue.

“What in the world?” I asked and turned to Mikleo and I froze.

“What?” he asked as I pointed at his outfit and he looked down.

I don’t think he realized he was holding a staff until I pointed it out, his staff was made from some kind of bronze with a big blue crystal on top. His outfit was different he was wearing black shoes and white pants with gold and black designs on both sides of his hips it also had blue designs on the bottom of his pants. As for his shirt it was fancy, it was a blue color with white, gold and black designs he also had to caps behind him.

Also, his glasses where gone.

“This is imposable why would they activate now!” Carline said and before anyone answered another woman’s voice came up.

“Because the two chosen weren’t together” we looked up to see a woman with blue hair and green eyes, she was wearing boots that looked like the day and night sky, blue jeans and a shirt with a big star on it.

“Lilly, I should have known you were behind this!” Carline said and Lilly just smiled.

“But of course, what you did to Mikleo and Sorey wasn’t ok,” she said and Mikleo gasped “I wasn’t able to save Sorey from you but I’m glad I was able to at least save Mikleo” she said and Carline just growled.

Then Lilly turned to us.

“I do hope you two know how to fight” she said and we were confused until Carline spoke.

“ENOUGH OF THIS!” she said and she tried to attack us and we fought back.

Surprisingly, Mikleo looked like he’s been practicing for years because he was able to fight. As for me I relied on my reflexes and my gut to get me throw this fight. At the end of it all three of us where painting and looking at each other.

“Amazing so you really can fight better when you’re not distracted,” she said and I knew she was talking to Mikleo “But it’s time to end this” she said and raised a gun up,

“This was!” I turned and saw Lilly pointing to a space between two pillars and I was confused but I didn’t have much choice so I grabbed Mikleo and ran. Carline started shooting at us until I made it between the two Pillars and everything went white.

The next time I opened my eyes we were in some kind of room with a window. I looked out to see water, my eyes widen as I saw we were on a ship, I looked to see Mikleo laying on the other bed and I ran and shock him.

“Mikleo! Mikleo wake up!” I said and he started steering.

“Percy…” he said as he sat up and looked at me “Where are we?” he asked.

“On a ship” I said and he looked at me.

“I’m asking a serious question” he said and I nodded.

“and I’m giving a serious answer” I said as he sat up and looked outside the window with wide eyes.

“What in Hades” he said and I shrugged.

“We’re heading the Bermuda triangle or as Demigods like to say it the Sea of Monsters” we turned to see Lilly.

“It’s you the one from the museum” I said and she nodded.

“Ok can you please explain to us what’s going on, and what’s with these outfits and weapons” Mikleo said and she smiled.

“Those are the prophecy gantlets and the Lunar staff,” she said, “The gantlets allow the wear to see posable outcomes of the future the same goes with the staff” she said and I was confused.

“But I always thought that in Greek mythology that the Sun represented prophecy” I asked and she nodded.

“Normally, yes it does but sometimes the moon can see clearer then the sun” she said and I looked down.

“You said earlier that they never activate before, why” Mikleo asked.

“Because two siblings that are in sync with each other are the only ones who can activate it” she said and this time Mikleo looked down.

“Look I hate saying this on so many levels but Mikleo and I, we’re not really siblings” I said and Mikleo nodded.

“You both have the same father, even If that was the fates doing, you two are brothers even if it’s not really by blood but you are brothers” she said and we smiled at each other.

“Well can’t really argue with that” I said and he laughed but nodded. Then he went serious and looked at Lilly,

“Lilly what did Carline mean when she was talking about me” he asked and she looked down.

“I’m sorry Mikleo but you must find the answers you seek by yourself” she said and Mikleo looked down.

“Not completely by yourself where you go I go we promised each other years ago” I said and Mikleo smiled and nodded.

“Yeah” he said and Lilly nodded.

“Now you two should find the prisoners and get out of here” she said and we looked at her.

“Prisoners?” we asked and she nodded,

“Yep in the brig,” she said and was about to leave but then turned to us again “Oh yeah two things” she said and we looked at her.

“One, this cruise ship is full of monsters so be careful,” she said and our eyes widen.

“Like monster, monsters or people who are horrible?” I asked and she smiled,

“Greek monsters” she said and ours eyes widened again “anyway, and two your weapons have another form, for you Mikleo it was a bow form and don’t worry about the arrows they just show up oh, it also can change its shape from an ax to a spear and so on” she said and Mikleo looked at his staff.

“And you Percy, you have a gun form and just as Mikleo’s Bow your guns bullets will just appear when you need it, as well as a sword” she said and I looked down at my gloves “Good Luck you two I’ll be seeing you two sooner or later” she said as she disappeared.

Well today’s been a weird day but we do know one thing were demigods on a mission and there was someone from Mikleo’s past trying to kill him and we have to know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know I made up Percy's outfits but if you want to see Mikleo's it's his usual outfit you see him in. Anyway I hope you enjoy and continue to support this story.


	4. New friends

We found Zombies.

Not the undead type just people walking around the halls of this place repeating the same thing over and over again it was funny at fist but know it's just weird. We tried looking for a brig on the cruise ship but it's surprisingly harder then it looked. Mikleo was in thought and I can't blame him, after meeting that woman we might have actually found out a peace of where Mikleo came from. But to think he might have came from the past,

"So, should I start calling you my big brother now?" I asked and he looked at me,

"Do you really think I could have come from the past?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Well you did show up out of nowhere in a bright light," I said "it doesn't sound imposable" I said as we continued walking.

We found some stairs and went down.

"But if that's true do you think Carline brought me to the future?' Mikleo asked and I shrugged,

"Who know but what I really want to know is what did Lilly mean that she said Carline hurt both you and Sorey," I said and Mikleo looked down.

"I feel like we have more questions then answers at his point I just have to look more into it" he said.

"Um...excuse me dear sir I believe you mean we will look more into it" I said and he looked at me,

"Percy you don't have to do this this is my problem" he said and I rolled my eyes and turned to him.

"Mikleo do you remember when we first meet Nancy and her 'friends'?" I asked and he looked down,

"How can I forget I ended up with a broken nose and a bruised up leg" he said and I nodded.

"Yep and what did I do?" I asked and he slightly smiled,

"beat them up and made them promise to stay away from me" he said and I nodded.

"Yeah everyone but Nancy listened," I said "Anyway, I also promised you I will always be by your side, Mikleo before you showed up I had no friends no one even wanted to get to know me all I was, was a loser to everyone. But because of you I finally have a friend, you and mom are my family, you are my brother and my best friend I would do anything to make sure your happy no matter what" I told him and I saw tears starting to form in his eyes and he hugged me.

"Your my family to Percy when I explored this world I thought I was alone but you and mom always did your best to make me feel wanted and loved and I'm thankful that you were the one who found me that day," he said and I hugged back "and I want the same for you Percy to be happy and fine a mate who will care for you and love you the way you disserve" he said and I laughed.

"Thanks," I said as we separated "now that that over we should find the brig" I said and he nodded

"Also I would love to still be you little brother" he said and I smiled and nodded as we continued down.

As we went down we continued seeing people being zombies and going about their business... sort of. We continued walking until we heard voices so we head behind a door.

"They are ssssecured sssssir" a voice said.

"Good I would hate for Annabeth and the others to catch up with Clarisse before we make it to the island" another male voice said and looked to see a snake lady and a boy around our age if not older with blond hair, blue eyes and a scare on his check.

"Of course sssssir would you like ussss to keep an eye on them?" the snake lady asked and the boy shock his head,

"No Annabeth and Will are smart but they don't know who to pick locks," he said "for now focus on us getting there" he said and the lady nodded and slithered away, the boy turned back to the room "Ethan I really hope you can see what I'm doing is good" he said and went into his room.

Mikleo and I came out of the room.

"Who was he?" Mikleo asked and I shrugged.

"Don't know but we must be close to the brig" I said as we continued walking downstairs.

We finally made it to the bottom floor and went towards the back of the ship. When we got there we found a locked door,

"Should we fined the key?" Mikleo asked and on an impulse I kicked the door and I brock open "Or we could just kick it" he said and I smiled and walked inside with Mikleo behind me. When we went blond boy and a blond girl in the cell,

"Wow what's with all the blonds?" I asked as they all turned to us.

I saw that the boy also had blue eyes but he didn't have a scare and the girl had grey eyes which she glared at us,

"Who are you two?" she asked and Mikleo spoke up.

"I'm Mikleo Jackson and this is my older twin brother Percy Jackson" he said and I waved.

"We're here to get you two out of here" I said and they looked each other before back out us.

"Why?" the boy asked.

"Well we just assume that you can explain the whole demigod thing to us" Mikleo said and I nodded,

"So, before we have anymore questions let's get you guys out of here" I said and punch the lock and Mikleo looked impressed.

"Remind me never to get you angry " he said and I smirked as I opened the door so the two can get out.

Once they did we left the same way we came in the only different was the snake lady from before was standing there. We stopped and she turned to us,

"I knew I ssssmeld new demigodssss on our sssship" she said and I smiled nervously.

"Um bye" I said as we ran threw the door and just continued running until we reached the back of the ship,

"This is some rescue mission" the girl said.

"It wasn't a rescue mission it was a girl we just meet brought us here" I said as Mikleo and the boy started working on the life boat.

"Well you should have been smarter than this" she said and I glared at her,

"Well I'm not the one who was stuck in a cell" I said and she glared at me.

"I was thinking of  a way out!" she yelled and before I could say anything back I was almost hit with a sword, we looked up to see the same blond guy from before was there.

"Annabeth I see you've made new friends" he said "now I hope you enjoy sharing a cell with them" he said and she took out a knife,

"Luke why are you doing this Thalia was your friend we were a family" she said and he looked down.

"And we still can be a Annabeth just join us" he said and she looked down,

"Annabeth?" the other boy asked.

"It's Ok Will I know where my loyalty stands" she said and Luke looked sad.

"Finish them" he said and turned to walked away.

"Thissss will be fun" she said. Then she disappeared and everyone looked at me I was holding a pistol,

"Oh, so that's how I summon the pistol," I said "yeah she was kind of getting on my nerves" I said.

"Percy she only said one sentence to you" Mikleo said and I shrugged.

"Same different" I said and he smiled "Now get on the boat and get it ready to leave" I said as I ran forward and started fighting with them.

I managed to take out about half of them before a blue arrow hit another one of them and I looked to see Mikleo with a bow,

"You got it to work" I said and he nodded,

"Yeah now hurry up" he said and I ran and jumped on the life boat and we left.    

                        

      


End file.
